Inséparable : Les tréfonds de la haine
by AngelScythe
Summary: Saïx peut considérer sa vie plutôt heureuse, à compter qu'il connaisse ce mot. Mais un élément va chambouler non seulement toute sa vie mais également sa personne et ses relations avec autrui, même certains auxquels il ne songerait jamais être si proche : Demyx.
1. Chapitre 0 : Défilées de pages

_**Inséparables.**_

* * *

_Les tréfonds de la haine._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, deathfic.

Couple : Saïx X Surprise ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :) Et ma chère Hemkomst repasse derrière.

* * *

Chapitre 0 : Défilés de pages.

Comme chaque jour, il faisait sombre à Illusiopolis, une nuit éternelle qui avait le don de plonger dans la morosité quiconque n'y était pas, soit habitué, soit déjà vide d'essence de vie.

Le bruit strident d'un réveil annonçait la fin du temps de repos. Ce ne fut pas un grognement, mais deux qui se firent entendre. Presqu'à l'unisson.

Une main jaillit des draps et tâtonna sur l'objet maléfique avant de trouver le bouton pour faire cesser le bruit strident. Une chevelure bleue émergea avant le corps de son propriétaire qui suivit.

- Désolé… Murmura Saïx.

- C'est rien. Répondit son compagnon.

Le bleu l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'extirper de la chaleur des draps et de regagner l'espace salle de bain où il ne mit qu'une quinzaine de minutes à se préparer. Cependant, comme il s'en était douté, son partenaire s'était déjà rendormi.

Il vint lui dérober un baiser avant de quitter la pièce.

Son travail l'attendait.

Le temps semblait s'étendre indéfiniment quand il travaillait.

D'abord, rejoindre Xemnas. Ce dernier était sur les hauteurs du Quartier Général de l'Organisation XIII, comme presque tous les matins. L'argenté ressentit sa présence avant d'entendre le bruit de ses pas. Il se tourna alors vers lui.

- Il faudrait rendre une petite visite à la Ville d'Halloween, le Pays Imaginaire et voir les accessibilités du royaume de Disney. Quant aux lieux qui nous intéressent, tu sais déjà lesquels ce sont.

Au début, Saïx notait tout ce que lui disait le chef de l'Organisation mais, à présent, il avait appris à tout retenir de tête et n'avait ainsi plus besoin de rien. Juste tendre l'oreille. Et de toute façon, les informations qu'il récoltait, lui étaient nécessaires dès le lendemain voire le surlendemain.

- Ce sera tout. Trancha Xemnas.

Saïx repartit presqu'immédiatement et entra prudemment dans sa chambre pour pouvoir écrire qui incomberait de quelle mission, à son bureau. Ce, uniquement pour une sorte d'archives. Bien sûr, le corps de son compagnon était toujours dans le lit, assoupi.

Au début, il avait longtemps hésité à faire comme ça, mais le temps lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas ça qui réveillerait son partenaire.

Après avoir tout rempli, il rangea sa feuille dans un dossier puis quitta pour la seconde fois sa chambre, sans dérober de baiser à sa moitié, pour regagner les zones communes de l'Organisation.

Elles commençaient à s'animer quelque peu. Il pouvait, par exemple, voir Luxord jouant à un solitaire dans le salon gris.

Le blond le salua en le voyant. Saïx se contenta de lui répondre par un signe de la tête tout en commençant à s'assurer que les personnes qui devaient être présentes arrivaient.

Il dut probablement attendre une bonne demi-heure avant que petit à petit, tous n'arrivent. A chaque fois, on le saluait, plus ou moins amicalement et il répondait par un signe de tête.

Le seul changement était pour Axel qui avait le droit à un « bonjour » et le début de l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Lexaeus, tu es affecté à la Ville d'Halloween. Luxord, au Pays Imaginaire. Axel, Agrabah est un peu trop infesté de vermines. Larxène, à toi de retrouver le trésor dont Zexion a eu vent. Et Demyx… où est-ce qu'il est encore passé celui-là ?

Il avait conservé son sang-froid hors du commun tout du long, même quand il avait remarqué l'absence du sitariste.

- Tu veux que j'aille le réveiller ? Se proposa Vexen avec un étrange sourire.

- Je m'en occupe. Tous les autres ont quartier libres. Répondit le bleu en se détournant.

Sans plus attendre, il regagna la chambre de Demyx pour cette petite scène quasi journalière. Depuis le temps, il avait pris le tour de main avec lui. Ainsi, il rentra dans la pièce en ne manquant pas de faire claquer la porte contre le mur.

Demyx gémit et se tourna dans son lit alors que le bleu franchissait la distance entre l'entrebâillement de la porte et la commode, où il sortit un pantalon et un manteau. Ca faisait longtemps que Saïx savait que si les vêtements n'étaient pas préparés, le châtain s'en faisait une excuse.

Dans des gestes toujours automatiques et une froideur inhumaine, il tira les couvertures et jeta les vêtements sur son inférieur qui grommela.

- Debout. Maintenant.

Le sitariste gémit et se frotta les yeux.

- Encore un peu.

- Tu as une mission.

- Encore…

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux vers verts pour les détourner en voyant l'air impassible de Saïx.

- C'est bon… c'est bon.

Demyx se força à se lever et il s'habilla, dos à Saïx. Ca aussi, ils avaient pris l'habitude, dans cette chorégraphie qui se répétait presque tous les matins. Le laisser s'habiller dans la salle de bain et/ou sortir de la chambre était une nouvelle excuse pour la flemme du châtain.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire.

- Comme d'habitude. A la Jungle Profonde. Je t'y accompagne.

- Encore ? Soupira Demyx en arrangeant son étrange coupe.

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je me contente de t'accompagner.

Le châtain soupira. En effet, il y avait de ça quelques mois, il s'était arrangé pour ne pas faire une de ses missions et depuis Saïx le surveillait de près.

Il s'était bien attendu à ce que le bleu soit un minimum énervé du fait qu'il ait dérogé aux règles mais rien. Absolument rien. Pas la moindre nuance de colère, que ce soit dans ses prunelles, son visage, son attitude ou sa voix.

Celui qui maniait la claymore n'attendit pas de savoir s'il était prêt qu'il ouvrit un portail et y entraîna Demyx. Il s'assura d'être à l'endroit adéquat avant de se tourner vers son « collègue ».

- Ne faillit pas à ta tâche, cette fois. Annonça Saïx de son air toujours impassible avant de repartir, le laissant sur place.

En des instants comme celui-ci, il n'était pas étonné de s'occuper de gérer les missions. Lui que rien ne semblait ébranler. A part une chose.

Une chose qui semblait bien insignifiante aux yeux de tous. Mais qui valait tout au monde pour lui.

De retour à Illusiopolis, il passa rapidement par sa chambre pour voir le lit vide, comme il s'y était attendu. Comme ça arrivait si souvent. Il refit machinalement le lit puis il repartit. Aujourd'hui, chose plutôt rare, il avait un repérage important à faire. Il s'était auto-attribué le travail dans le monde de Disney vu que c'était quelque chose de plus délicat et qu'il fallait être sûr que ce serait correctement fait.

Il préférait quand il avait du travail. Parce que sinon, il devait attendre pendant plusieurs heures qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire. En faisant les mêmes choses ennuyantes. A savoir : tourner en rond pendant plusieurs heures ou lire des livres qui ne l'intéressait pas ou plus.

Ainsi, après une dernière ronde pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien parti faire sa mission, il rabattit la capuche sur son visage. Pour cette mission, mieux valait ne pas montrer son visage.

Il ouvrit un portail et s'y engouffra.

Cette mission complexe lui demandait d'être sur ses gardes à chaque seconde. Si dans les autres mondes, être découvert ne posait pas de problème, ici, c'était bien plus délicat. Cet endroit supposé être dénué de tout sans-cœur. Mais il s'agissait surtout de glaner des informations sur celui qui pourrait leur procurer Kingdom Hearts.

Il resta dans ce monde trois heures avant de rentrer à Illusiopolis. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de noter sur le papier les informations qu'il avait obtenues pour les « archives » et aussi pour le cas où, comme souvent, il ne trouverait pas Xemnas de suite.

Il avait des fois trop de choses à contrôler et dans ce genre de cas, il était presque vital de ne pas perdre une seule information. Aussi futile puisse-t-elle sembler être.

Ceci fait, il chercha après le patron, en vain. Il fit alors une ronde dans les locaux, cherchant à trouver une des personnes qui était partie en mission.

Il ne manqua pas de trouver Demyx qui était presqu'allongé dans un des divans du salon gris et qui jouait paresseusement du sitar. Il n'attendit pas plus pour venir se mettre juste devant lui.

Le châtain, apercevant une ombre, leva les yeux. Il eut un léger sourire, presqu'intimidé, en voyant le bleu qui le fixait toujours aussi impassible.

- J'ai fait mon travail. J'ai déjà mis le… truc dans la salle au trésor. Tu peux aller vérifier, si tu veux.

- J'y compte bien.

Saïx repartit sans plus attendre. Il entendit clairement Demyx soupirer de soulagement mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Il regagna la salle et vérifia que le châtain avait fait son travail avant de repartir en quête d'un des missionnaires. N'en trouvant aucun, il sortit des Quartiers Généraux et alla voir l'endroit où Kingdom Hearts devrait se former.

Comme tous les jours, il l'observa pendant un temps plus ou moins long. Peut-être une heure, peut-être plus ou moins. C'était la seule chose, ou presque, qu'il faisait sans voir défiler le temps.

Mais le temps s'écoulant, ses responsabilités lui revenant à l'esprit, il retourna dans les locaux. Néanmoins, il se décida à passer par sa chambre, voulant voir si son partenaire était là cette fois. Cela dit, pendant qu'il traversait les nombreux couloirs, il croisa la route de Xaldin qui l'arrêta.

- Lexaeus est rentré.

- Merci. Répondit, sans plus, le bleu avant de chercher après le brun en question.

Il le trouva dans le salon gris. Saïx s'approcha alors de lui. Demyx, présent, leva les yeux vers le second. Il regarda alors successivement ce dernier et son collègue qui était dans le même divan que lui.

- Quelque chose à se reprocher ? Demanda le bleu.

- Du tout…

- Lexaeus, je t'écoute.

Le concerné entreprit alors de lui faire le rapport le plus détaillé possible. Saïx l'écouta sans un mot et lorsque l'autre eut fini, il hocha la tête et repartit pour faire la même chose qu'avec son propre rapport.

Il venait à peine de terminer qu'il entendit la voix horripilante de Larxène. Il rangea immédiatement les quelques feuilles et se leva de la chaise où il avait pris note pour venir la rejoindre.

- Oh c'est justement toi que je cherchais. Lança la blonde en venant le rejoindre.

- Crie plus fort la prochaine fois.

- Que tu es méchant. Souffla la douzième en faisant courir ses doigts sur sa joue.

Saïx repoussa sa main et la transperça de son regard froid.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Dis-moi où est-ce que tu l'as mis.

- Je me suis arrangé pour que Lexaeus le range dans la salle des trésors. Et… avec Demyx, tu joues. Ajouta-t-elle en passant sa main sous son menton alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Mais lui me tripote pas. Grommela Saïx quand elle fut partie.

- Je parie que Lexaeus a accepté pour qu'elle arrête de le tripoter, lui aussi. Lança une voix.

Le commandant en second se tourna vers Axel et il eut, comme le matin, le début de l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Certainement.

Axel vint jusqu'à lui et sourit un petit peu plus qu'à l'instant.

- Je te fais mon rapport de façon… professionnelle ?

- S'il te plaît.

Le roux le suivit jusqu'à la chambre et lui dicta son rapport. Le septième nota avec grand soin avant de tout noter.

- Le travail est fini ?

- Oui.

- Génial.

Axel prit le poignet de Saïx et il le poussa à se lever. Ce dernier, une fois debout l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser auquel le roux répondit en souriant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le trublion

_**Inséparables.**_

_Les tréfonds de la haine._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, deathfic.

Couple : AkuSai et Akuroku.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :) Ma chère Hemkomst repasse derrière.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le trublion.

Ce jour-ci, après avoir fait sa part de travail et sachant Axel en « congé », Saïx le chercha dans les appartements de l'Organisation XIII. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore croisé un chat dans les couloirs.

Il savait par ailleurs que Xemnas s'était absenté pour une mission « importante ». Saïx n'avait pas eu le droit d'en savoir plus. Cependant, pour l'instant, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis puisqu'ils avaient prévu, Axel et lui, de passer du temps ensemble, aujourd'hui, vu que tout le monde, à une ou deux exceptions, n'avait pas de mission en ce jour.

Voyant Zexion, qui se rendait dans sa chambre en lisant un livre, il l'arrêta. Son aîné, dans la hiérarchie, mit un moment à réaliser qu'on venait de le stopper dans sa marche, fort lente, et il leva les yeux vers le manieur de claymore.

- Oui ?

- Tu as vu Axel ?

- Non.

Saïx se contenta d'hocher la tête et il le contourna pour repartir à la recherche de son compagnon.

Il se rendit même dans la chambre qui lui était normalement attribuée mais qu'Axel n'avait quasi jamais utilisée si ce n'était suite à une dispute, où ils décidaient de faire chambre à part.

Mais quand il entra dans la pièce, Axel n'y était pas. Et vu que le lit n'était pas défait, c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas passé depuis un bout de temps. Un œil avisé aurait même remarqué un peu de poussière, signe que la chambre n'avait même pas été visitée depuis un instant.

Saïx referma la porte et recommença à chercher. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être passé ? Ca faisait quand même presqu'une semaine, maintenant, qu'ils avaient prévu cette sortie.

Visiter _un_ monde pour le plaisir de le visiter.

Le bleu entra dans le salon gris qui était presque rempli en ce moment de la journée.

- Il a l'air préoccupé, non ? Parvint la voix de Demyx aux oreilles de Saïx.

Celui-ci posa alors son regard impassible sur lui, lui faisant immédiatement baisser la tête alors que Xaldin qui était à côté du joueur de sitar, s'était permis un vague sourire.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu…

- Axel ? Coupa Luxord.

Simple hochement de tête de la part du manieur de claymore.

- Quand exactement ? Le titilla Larxène.

- Il est sorti. Répondit, quasi immédiatement, Marluxia.

- Sorti. Répéta Saïx avant de faire un signe de main qui devait vouloir dire merci.

Il quitta le salon gris et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie de la forteresse. Dans l'espoir qu'Axel s'était contenté de sortir dans Illusiopolis.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir une porte, Xemnas lui apparut. L'argenté vint vers lui sans plus attendre.

- C'est toi que je cherchais.

- Que puis-je faire ? Questionna le bleu.

Xemnas n'était pas dupe et il voyait bien que si le regard de Saïx semblait concentré sur lui, il cherchait quelque chose aux alentours.

- Notre Organisation compte treize membres en ce jour.

- Treize.

- C'est cela.

- Axel. Il a été le saluer ?

- Oui. Répondit Xemnas avec un sourire. Je te laisse le soin d'informer les autres de la venue de Roxas.

Le chef de l'Organisation le contourna alors que Saïx semblait être figé sur le moment. Le bleu fixa le mur devant lui. Pourquoi y avait-il été aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas attendu un jour de plus.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait pas le voir une autre fois. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se croisaient tout le temps. La preuve : Il avait beau éviter Larxène, il la voyait au moins trois fois par jour.

Le bleu se força à bouger et il se tourna pour retourner dans le salon gris.

- Tu l'as déjà retrouvé ? S'étonna Marluxia en le voyant.

- Non. Mais il y a un nouveau membre dans l'Organisation.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Lexaeus, visiblement intéressé.

- Une fille ? Sourit Larxène.

- Roxas.

- Roxas ? Questionna Vexen, semblant chercher le nom humain de ce nouveau membre.

Saïx n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour repartir. Il monta sur les dessus de la forteresse pour pouvoir discuter avec la seule chose qui ne semblait pas prête à le laisser tomber.

Le temps passa et il sembla à Saïx qu'il apercevait deux silhouettes en bas. Il se leva du toit où il s'était assis. Il usa un portail pour arriver au plus vite auprès des silhouettes. Il n'eut pas tort car l'une des deux était bel et bien celui qu'il cherchait.

- Saïx ! Sourit Axel en le voyant.

Le bleu allait parler mais il remarqua alors le nouveau membre de l'Organisation et il se figea une fraction de seconde. Le roux rit avant de le prendre par la main. Saïx baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées.

Il ne remarqua pas, sur le coup, que son partenaire avait son autre main sur l'épaule du nouveau venu.

- C'était obligé que tu aillesfaire ami-ami aujourd'hui ?

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'il intègre les rangs. Répondit Axel.

- Mais aujourd'hui. Insista Saïx.

- Je sais… mais on pourra y aller un autre jour. Ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manque.

- Si on y va par là, ce n'était pas le temps qui te manquait pour l'autre.

Axel regarda vers son partenaire et il eut un léger sourire en entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens tandis qu'ils montaient dans la forteresse blanche.

- …Je… gêne… Souffla Roxas avec un ton de martyr.

Saïx ouvrit la bouche pour lui affirmer que oui mais Axel le devança.

- Pas du tout.

Le roux sourit au nouveau pour lui donner confiance alors que Saïx se renfrognait quelque peu. Cependant, au moment où ils arrivèrent au couloir menant aux chambres, le bleu récupéra sa main et il se saisit de Roxas pour le faire avancer et, par conséquent, pour l'éloigner d'Axel.

Ce dernier sembla surpris du geste tandis que Roxas se laissait faire comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée sans vie.

- Je m'occupe de ça.

- D'accord.

Saïx poussa Roxas pour qu'il avance et il le regarda se déplacer, ne le touchant plus. Il voulut lui emboîter le pas pour s'assurer qu'il arriverait à bon port mais une main se saisit de son poignet. Il tourna la tête.

- On fera ça demain. D'accord ?

- Il faudra voir si tu n'as pas de mission. Lança Saïx.

Un autre qu'Axel n'aurait pas pu deviner l'ironie à cause de la phrase. Mais le roux avait appris à le connaître et il avait su déceler l'éclat d'ironie dans les yeux orangés. Saïx récupéra sa main et il se détourna pour accompagner Roxas dans la chambre qu'il avait décidé de lui assigner.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Changement d'habitude

_**Inséparables.**_

_Les tréfonds de la haine._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, deathfic.

Couple : AkuSai et Akuroku.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :) Ma chère Hemkomst repasse derrière.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Changement d'habitude._

Axel grogna en entendant le bruit infernal de ce réveil qui sonnait tous les matins à sept heures pile. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir mais ce bruit ignoble était le signe que bientôt la journée commencerait. Plus qu'une question d'heures.

- Désolé. Souffla Saïx en coupant le réveil.

- C'est rien.

Mais cette fois, une lueur, terriblement brève, de surprise passa dans les yeux du bleu en remarquant que son partenaire se tournait vers lui. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait en tant d'années à partager le même le lit.

La main d'Axel se referma sur la sienne et il attira le commandant en second à lui. Ce dernier ne protesta pas bien qu'intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de sécher le travail ? Questionna le numéro huit.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'envie.

- Xemnas peut bien se débrouiller sans toi pour une fois.

Saïx ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Axel se décida à lui couper la parole en l'embrassant. Le bleu décida de rendre les armes sans se battre et il répondit à son baiser. Ce n'était pas raisonnable mais qu'était une matinée, comparée à toutes celles où il travaillait.

Ainsi, il entremêla leurs doigts et il se rallongea dans le lit à côté de lui. Axel sourit de toutes ses dents et se redressa un peu pour le regarder. Saïx plongea ses yeux dans les siens et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres se retroussèrent d'un petit millimètre.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on sort, alors ? S'assura le roux.

- Si cette fois, tu as du temps à m'accorder.

- Il est nouveau et seul.

- Tu es trop amical.

- Et toi pas assez. Titilla Axel.

- Moi c'est différent.

- Je sais, tu attends que Kingdom Hearts te donne un cœur, je sais, c'est bon, c'est retenu. Sourit le roux en appuyant son index contre la tempe de Saïx.

Ce dernier lui prit la deuxième main et il hocha la tête tandis qu'il entremêlait de nouveau leurs doigts avec cette expression toujours si neutre.

- _Mais de toute façon… je ne le veux que pour toi._ Pensa le bleu.

Ce genre de moment était si rare, qu'ils se mirent à discuter. De leur vie passée, d'eux, de la journée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble aujourd'hui. Axel s'intéressa un peu au travail de Saïx lui posant des questions pour la forme. Et son partenaire lui rendit la pareille en lui demandant comment se passait ses journées.

Au bout d'un moment de silence à se regarder l'un l'autre, Axel sembla tout à coup songeur.

Son partenaire ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il récupéra une de ses mains pour s'aider à se redresser.

- Un problème ?

- Non. Je pensais à Demyx. Répondit Axel avec un petit sourire.

- Demyx ?

- Ben ouais… tu ne le laisses pas dormir autant d'habitude.

Saïx le fixa. Le roux descella, sans problème, une lueur d'interrogation dans les prunelles orangées. Il se contenta alors de désigner l'heure. Il sentit clairement le corps de son partenaire se tendre bien qu'il se doutait de son impassibilité totale.

En quelques secondes à peine, le bleu récupéra sa deuxième main et il sortit du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se changer en quatrième vitesse. Il était déjà neuf heures largement dépassé. Lui qui octroyait les missions aux environs de neuf heures pile.

Il ne pouvait pas râler contre cette matinée. C'était la plus agréable depuis bien trop longtemps. Cependant, son travail l'attendait.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain pour voir le roux qui lui tendait un manteau. Lui-même en avait passé un par-dessus sa tenue de nuit.

Saïx attrapa le vêtement et l'enfila avant de mettre ses bottes. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder si Axel était lui-même prêt et il sortit de la chambre, fermant la fermeture éclair sur son torse nu.

Il entendit le pas de son partenaire le suivre et retint un léger sourire. Il devait avoir le manteau du roux puisqu'il avait l'impression d'être un peu serré.

Néanmoins, il rentra dans le bureau gris. Il y vit Xigbar, Vexen et Luxord. Tous les trois étaient concentrés sur une tâche. Le numéro deux et quatre lisaient un livre, chacun de leur côté, alors que le numéro dix jouait une énième partie de solitaire.

Cependant, le bicolore leva l'œil en voyant Saïx et il lui lança un sourire pervers et ironique.

- J'ai pris ta place. Annonça le manieur de fusil lasers.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis d'être relax. Sourit Axel en venant se mettre à côté de son partenaire.

- J'ai envoyé Marluxia et Lexaeus en mission… par contre, j'ai laissé dormir Demyx, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des jeux pervers comme toi. Lança Xigbar d'un ton détaché.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu pervers. Répondit Saïx.

- Ce que Saïx veut dire c'est « merci d'avoir fait le travail à ma place ». Sourit le roux.

- De rien, Saïx, tu m'en dois une. Répondit le contrôleur de l'espace en appuyant sur le nom.

Le bleu haussa les épaules alors que son partenaire continuait d'afficher un large sourire. A nouveau, il sentit qu'il y avait un problème avec son manteau. Cette fois, il était presque sûr qu'il y avait eu échange de manteau.

- Au fait, Xigbar, comment va le nouveau ? Questionna le numéro huit.

Saïx posa son regard impassible sur son partenaire.

- J'ai pas été le voir. J'suis pas une nounou.

- J'y vais alors. Décréta Axel.

Il effleura la main du bleu avant de quitter la pièce. Saïx sembla hésiter une seconde à le suivre avant de rentrer dans le salon gris.

- C'est moi où ton manteau est un peu juste ? Questionna Vexen.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Demanda Saïx, impassible.

Le scientifique haussa les épaules mais lui lança un étrange sourire avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

Larxene rentra peu après. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Saïx et voulu s'approcher de lui mais ce dernier préféra se dérober d'entrée de jeu et il vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir près de Xigbar qui, comme le numéro quatre, s'était déjà replongé dans sa lecture.

- Tu faisais des cochonneries avec Axel ? C'est dommage, deux si beaux garçons. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Il a été voir Roxas. Répondit Luxord pour son supérieur.

- Oh… tu es au courant ?

- De quoi ? Fit semblant de s'intéresser Saïx.

- C'est le simili de Sora. Sourit Larxene en s'approchant du bleu.

- J'étais au courant.

Xemnas l'avait effectivement briefé sur la situation de Roxas en fin de la journée d'hier. Il savait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir à son sujet. Bien plus que tous les autres. Peu étonnant vu son statut.

Il ne doutait pas du fait que Xigbar devait être tout autant au courant même s'ils ne s'étaient pas entretenus avec le chef en même temps.

- Dans ce cas… tu devrais te méfier. Tu es probablement au courant que Roxas… a un léger penchant.

Le bleu posa un regard sur elle avant de regarder à nouveau les lignes noircies sur les pages blanches.

Larxene fit la moue et elle s'approcha du numéro sept, posant sa main sur son épaule avant de faire un large sourire.

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

- N'oublie pas qu'à part Saïx, Axel et maintenant Roxas, on est tous hétéros. Lui répondit Xigbar.

- Qu… tss… c'est juste que… Essaya de se justifier Larxene avant de gonfler les joues et de partir en tapant des talons.

- Bravo. Approuva Vexen.

- Si ça peut la calmer un peu…

Saïx se leva et il fit un signe d'au revoir avant de repartir dans sa chambre pour se changer, le manteau d'Axel le gênant décidemment bien trop, et ainsi pouvoir enfiler au moins un t-shirt.

Il chercha alors après son compagnon. Ils avaient toujours leur journée de prévue.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Souvenir, souvenir

**_Inséparables._**

_Les tréfonds de la haine._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, deathfic.

Couple : AkuSai et Akuroku.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :) Ma chère Hemkomst repasse derrière.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Souvenir, souvenir._

Ca faisait déjà quatre jours qu'Axel allait voir Roxas. Cinq jours que cet individu était un membre à part entière de l'Organisation XIII. Le treizième membre venait souvent dans le salon mais ne disait rien à personne. Ou presque.

Il semblait échanger, de temps en temps, un mot avec Axel mais sans plus.

Ce jour-ci ne fit pas exception. Quand Saïx rentra dans la pièce, il trouva Roxas, assis dans un fauteuil, l'air amorphe ainsi que Zexion qui lisait un livre, complètement dans son monde et Marluxia qui jouait à un jeu de logique.

Beaucoup étaient partis en mission. Il ne devait rester qu'un ou deux autres membres à par eux, sans compter le boss, qui étaient dans les couloirs, quelque part.

Roxas leva mollement ses yeux vers le bleu qui lui envoya un regard froid avant de traverser la pièce et de s'approcher du maître des illusions.

- Zexion, tu aurais vu…

- Tu l'as envoyé en mission. Coupa le scientifique.

- … Vexen. Pas Axel.

- Oh. Je me disais bien. Fit l'autre bleu en mettant le marque-page dans son livre.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Saïx le suivit sans plus attendre, ne manquant pas de tuer une nouvelle fois Roxas du regard.

- Je peux te demander… ce qu'il t'a fait ce gamin ? Questionna le scientifique.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Trancha Saïx d'un ton parfaitement calme.

- Bien. Répondit Zexion avant de le mener jusqu'à un bâtiment précis de la ville d'Illusiopolis.

Le numéro sept le suivit en silence. Tout le monde était au courant pour son histoire d'amour avec Axel, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait l'afficher même si ça aurait été au goût de son partenaire.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas non plus afficher cette haine qu'il ressentait déjà pour Roxas. Certainement parce qu'il sentait en lui un ennemi. Il attirait l'attention de la seule personne qui n'avait jamais autant compté pour lui.

- C'est ici qu'il fait ses expériences au calme.

- Merci.

Saïx frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Vexen se tourna vers lui et sourit en le voyant.

- C'est Xemnas qui m'envoie. Pour savoir comment avance l'expérience.

- Très bien. J'en ai encore pour ou deux jours. Assura le scientifique.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Zexion.

- Bien sûr.

Saïx se retourna et partit avant que ces deux-là ne commencent leur expérience. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait mieux éviter d'être présent dans ces cas-là.

- Eyh Moony ! Cria une voix.

Pour Saïx, pas besoin de se tourner. Déjà parce qu'il avait appris à reconnaître chaque voix mais parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'affublait d'un tel surnom. Une des seules personnes à oser lui en donner un, par ailleurs.

Ainsi, il n'accorda un regard que lorsque l'intéressé fut enfin à son hauteur.

- Tu ne me réponds plus ?

- J'essayais de t'ignorer.

- Raté. C'est rare de te voir par ici. Remarqua Xigbar en suivant son pas.

- Je devais voir Vexen.

- Ah oui, l'expérience… je me demande ce que c'est… t'es au courant toi ?

- Non.

- Hum, peut-être que pour une fois tu verras une belle surprise et tu souriras.

- Non.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter… pour Roxas.

- Il me rappelle juste de vieux souvenirs. Répondit Saïx alors qu'ils montaient dans la forteresse.

- Ouais… moi aussi.

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont Axel s'intéresse à lui.

- T'es le bras droit… tu peux presque tout faire. Lança Xigbar.

- Axel n'apprécierait pas.

Le borgne se mit à rire. Le bleu l'ignora et continua de marcher alors que l'autre s'était arrêté en se tenant les côtes.

- Tu me fais mourir de rire.

- Meurs alors. Mais fais-moi ton rapport avant.

- Et tu continues. Rit le bicolore.

Saïx ne répondit pas et passa à un autre étage. Il entendit vaguement le numéro deux l'appeler par son surnom complet mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Deux jours plus tard, le réveil sonna, comme d'habitude, à sept heures précises. Saïx tâtonna jusqu'à réussir à l'éteindre.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien. Répondit Axel, comme tous les matins.

Saïx le laissa et il se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se changea rapidement. Et, comme chaque matin, il vint embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon déjà assoupi avant d'aller rejoindre Xemnas à l'autel du néant.

Ce dernier regardait Kingdom Hearts mais il ne manqua pas d'entendre les bruits de pas de son second qui venait le rejoindre.

- Il n'y aura aucune mission aujourd'hui. Par contre, je tiens à ce que tout le monde soit présent. A dix heures. Tu feras passer le message ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et à partir de demain, Roxas devra commencer à s'entraîner. Il est temps qu'il utilise la Keyblade pour nous. Tu lui trouveras un mentor.

- Bien.

- Ce sera tout.

Saïx hocha la tête et il se détourna pour repartir. Cela dit, n'ayant absolument rien à faire, il regagna sa chambre où il retira ses bottes et son manteau. Il mit son réveil et vint se recoucher auprès d'Axel.

Cependant, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil car son cerveau le tiraillait de souvenirs obscurs.

Il resta alors à fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne sonne à huit heures et demie.

- Encore ? Grommela Axel.

- Je suis revenu me coucher.

Le roux se redressa et il se frotta les yeux avant de voler un baiser à son partenaire. Ce dernier ancra alors ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller alors.

- Ce n'était pas utile.

- Avec tes responsabilités, c'est rare que l'on puisse passer du temps ensemble.

- Aujourd'hui, on pourra encore. Il y a une réunion et puis ce sera fini. Quartier libre.

Axel sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il se mettait assis dans le lit. Saïx se redressa alors et il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de poser, à nouveau, son regard sur son partenaire.

- Je n'aime pas les réunions.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, histoire que je puisse sécher ? Questionna Axel.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les lèvres de Saïx se retroussèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression figée.

- Je ne suis pas au courant. Et de toute façon, si je peux le tolérer, ce n'est pas le cas de Xemnas.

- Dommage.

Axel l'embrassa avant de sortir du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Saïx se leva et il remit son manteau par-dessus son t-shirt ainsi que ses bottes. Il attendit son compagnon pour qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Ils gagnèrent la zone grise ensemble comme ça leur arrivait rarement. Il y avait déjà Zexion qui lisait, pour ne pas changer, ainsi que Xaldin qui passait le temps avec un jeu à bille.

Saïx et Axel s'assirent dans un des divans et ils discutèrent à voix basse jusqu'à ce que la salle se remplisse au point qu'il ne manque que quatre personnes. Xemnas, bien sûr, Vexen, Demyx et Roxas.

Le commandant en second se leva pour aller chercher les retardataires. Xigbar ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Moony, Vexen est avec Xemnas. Ne t'occupes pas de lui.

- D'accord.

Saïx se dirigea jusqu'au passage avant de se tourner vers les autres et d'annoncer la réunion ainsi que l'heure à laquelle elle était fixée. Il partit alors chercher Demyx qu'il ramena dans le salon.

Enfin, il revint s'asseoir à côté de son partenaire.

- Roxas va venir ? Questionna-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Oui. Mentit Saïx.

Il n'avait même pas été le réveiller. Ce n'était pas que ça lui était sorti de la tête à cause des pitreries de Demyx. Juste qu'il avait envie de garder Axel pour lui. Vu que son partenaire s'éclipsait toujours, ou presque, pour aller discuter avec le petit nouveau.

Petit à petit, la zone grise se vida. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le couple, Xigbar et Larxene. Ces derniers étaient loin l'un de l'autre alors que Saïx et Axel s'étaient levés. Le second regardait la vue par l'immense baie vitrée alors que Saïx s'était un peu appuyé dessus et lui parlait.

C'est à peu près à cet instant que Roxas rentra dans la pièce, l'air pâteux. Le regard du commandant en second se durcit et il se redressa.

Le blond vénitien vint rejoindre Axel qui s'empressa de lui parler de la réunion.

- On y va avec Saïx. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- …

- Eyh, je prends ça pour un oui. On pourrait te faire visiter les bâtiments… non ? Saïx ?

- Vas-y si tu veux… j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Répondit le bleu.

- Oh… ok. On se voit tout à l'heure. Souffla Axel en poussant Roxas vers la sortie.

Celui qui manipulait la lune fronça les sourcils et les regarda partir. Il était tant absorbé par eux qu'il ne remarqua Xigbar à ses côtés que quand celui-ci eut posé sa main sur son épaule.

- Eyh Moony… ce ne serait pas de la rage que je vois dans tes yeux ? Titilla le bicolore.

- Il est jaloux. C'est mignon ! Lança Larxene en venant les rejoindre.

Elle ne se gêna pas une seconde pour passer sa main sur le visage de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Saïx les repoussa tous les deux, prétextant qu'il devait rejoindre Xemnas. Une nouvelle fois, il entendit clairement le numéro deux lui crier son surnom complet dans l'espoir de le faire rester mais le bleu ne tenait pas à poireauter une seconde de plus avec eux.

Il regagna la salle du conseil, l'air amer. Quelqu'un lui dirait peut-être qu'il était stupide. Qu'Axel ne lui préférait pas Roxas puisqu'il l'invitait à les accompagner à chaque fois.

Mais là était le problème. Il refusait de partager une seule seconde son Axel. Ce pourquoi Roxas l'insupportait déjà au plus haut point. C'était la seule personne qui lui prenait si souvent l'attention du roux.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mise à l'essai

**_Inséparables._**

_Les tréfonds de la haine._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, deathfic.

Couple : AkuSai et Akuroku.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :) Hemkomst repasse derrière.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Mise à l'essai._

Saïx venait de sortir de la salle de bain après le « rituel » du matin. Cependant, quand il vint pour voler un baiser à son compagnon, il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il était encore réveillé.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda le bleu.

- Tu vas être en retard, non ?

- C'est pas grave.

Axel se déplaça un peu dans le lit pour permettre à l'autre de s'asseoir. Ce qui était aussi signe que, vu qu'il lui accordait son temps, il comptait lui en prendre beaucoup. Saïx n'attendit pas longtemps pour s'asseoir près de lui et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Le roux eut un vague sourire avant de regarder le visage de son compagnon.

- C'est à propos de Roxas… il va bientôt commencer les entraînements, non ?

Au nom, le bleu se tendit une fraction de seconde avant de se contenter d'hocher la tête pour répondre à la question.

- J'exagère certainement… mais tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Dans la mesure du possible.

- Je peux m'occuper des entraînements de Roxas ?

- Je dois y réfléchir. Trancha Saïx.

- Je n'en doutais pas.

- Si je dis oui, fais au moins semblant d'être surpris. Compléta le bleu avant de l'embrasser.

Il se redressa et il lâcha la main d'Axel.

- Bonne sieste.

- Bon travail. Je t'aime.

Les lèvres de Saïx se retroussèrent une fraction de seconde.

- Pareil.

Le bleu partit alors pour faire son travail. Il hésitait réellement quant à accepter ou pas. D'un certain côté, Larxene était loin d'avoir tort en lui disant qu'il était jaloux. Mais de l'autre, il voulait rendre Axel heureux.

Il craignait de plus en plus que ce nouveau venu ne lui accapare trop l'attention de son partenaire. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi une façon de savoir si Axel réussirait à lui accorder du temps malgré tout ça.

Il soupira avant de se rendre auprès de Xemnas. Ce dernier était tourné vers les débuts de Kingdom Hearts, comme toujours.

- Il y a cinq choses qui doivent être accomplies aujourd'hui. Commença le patron en entendant le pas de Saïx. J'ai eu vent d'un gros sans-cœur qui sévirait au Château de la Bête, ensuite, il y a deux trésors à récupérer. Tu sais lesquels, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Le Pays des Merveilles et Agrabah ?

- Exactement. Il faudrait voir s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à Atlantica. Et enfin, il faudrait balayer la zone du Colisée de l'Olympe.

- Bien.

- N'oublie pas non plus l'entraînement de Roxas.

Saïx hocha la tête, espérant qu'il lui assignerait quelqu'un pour entraîner le nouveau venu. En fait, si c'était lui qui était assigné à cette tâche, ça lui ferait même plaisir en un certain sens.

- Et tu m'enverras Vexen… nous devons parler un peu à propos de sa poupée.

- Bien. Tout sera fait.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce sera tout.

Saïx repartit et fit la liste de qui ferait quoi dans sa tête tout en se disant qu'il ferait plaisir à Axel, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Mais après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il laissait passer le bonheur de son partenaire avant le sien.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il ne s'affichait pas avec lui en public. Tout le monde savait, tous se doutaient qu'il avait un traitement de faveur et si ça ne gênait pas Xemnas, il n'était pourtant pas utile d'attiser la jalousie ou colère des autres.

Ainsi, il retourna dans sa chambre où il commença à noter qui ferait quoi.

Saïx était en train de donner les missions. Mis à part Xaldin qui irait seul au Château de la bête, Marluxia qui s'occupait seul du Pays des Merveilles et Vexen qui partait seul -bien que Zexion l'attende pour les mises au point- tous étaient par deux.

Ainsi, il avait presqu'entièrement vidé les locaux de l'Organisation. Il était seul dans un fauteuil avec son partenaire et profitait de cette solitude pour s'embrasser. En effet, Zexion lisait, comme à son habitude et quant au membre numéro quatorze, il avait si peu d'intérêt aux yeux de Saïx qu'il le considérait comme inexistant.

Cependant, ce petit instant de plaisir fut stoppé par l'arrivée de Roxas. Il se força à se lever tandis qu'Axel le regardait rejoindre le nouveau venu.

- Aujourd'hui, ton entraînement commence. C'est Axel qui s'occupera de toi.

Comme prévu, malgré le peu de personne présentes, le roux fit semblant d'être des plus surpris et il ne se gêna pas pour ennuyer un peu son partenaire avant d'en faire de même pour le châtain.

- Préviens-moi quand tu voudras partir. Lança Saïx avant de s'éloigner, n'aimant pas voir son compagnon proche de cet individu.

Roxas n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de venir rejoindre le bleu. Ce dernier soupira et appela Axel. Celui-ci vint les rejoindre en affichant un petit sourire. Saïx se retint de laisser exploser son énervement quand le roux s'assura que le nouveau venu connaissait plusieurs noms.

Le simili à l'air d'adolescent sembla beaucoup plus hésiter pour le nom du boss. Saïx posa un regard froid sur Roxas qui baissa la tête avant de murmurer le nom.

- On part alors. Dit Axel en ouvrant un portail.

Il passa tout proche de Saïx et il lui frôla la main, cela malgré ces maudits gants, et murmura à son oreille un « merci ».

Le bleu le regarda partir avant de soupirer et d'aller s'asseoir près de Zexion. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, mais ça ne commencerait que lorsque les autres reviendraient.

- Larxene dit que tu es jaloux de ce gamin.

- Lis.

- Je pensais que tu voulais venir faire la causette.

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé à sa place ?

- J'ai supposé que Vexen aurait besoin de toi. Mentit Saïx.

- Je vois. Répondit le maître des illusions en reprenant sa lecture.

Le commandant en second regarda vers l'endroit où Axel avait ouvert un portail et vers où ils revenaient normalement. Il ne savait pas ce que valait Roxas mais ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Il savait, par ailleurs, qu'il aurait beaucoup de mission et beaucoup de travail mais il avait quand même l'espoir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Axel.

Saïx écoutait le rapport de Marluxia. Il notait avec précaution ce qu'il lui disait et en essayant de ne pas devoir remettre au net plus tard. Il faisait souvent l'erreur au début et perdait un temps considérable.

Maintenant ça allait mieux. Il gagnait du temps.

Cependant, ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Axel était parti et ce temps lui semblait fort long. Il en aurait presque fait des ratures. Mais il réussit à se contenir et il put ranger le rapport sans s'être rajouté de travail.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se rendre dans la zone grise où il n'y avait, normalement, que Vexen et Zexion, vu que Marluxia était retourné dans sa chambre.

Cependant une surprise l'attendait quand il arriva. Axel était bien présent mais il était assis dans un fauteuil avec Roxas et il discutait avec lui, serein. Le bleu ne manqua pas de remarquer les deux scientifiques qui semblaient tout à coup intéressés.

- Vous deux. Trouvez-vous un autre cobaye. Axel ?

- Oui, sous-boss. Lança, mesquinement, Vexen tandis que le roux tournait la tête vers son amoureux.

- Eyh.

- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ? Demanda Saïx.

Axel sembla chercher ce qu'il en était, sous le regard parfaitement impassible de celui qui partageait son lit.

- Une demi-heure. Répondit Zexion.

- Lis. Lui dit Saïx.

- Ouais, on t'a rien demandé, le scribouillard. Rétorqua Axel.

- Les problèmes de couple, je trouve ça amusant. Sourit l'autre scientifique.

- Vexen.

Le blond se renfrogna alors que Roxas regardait l'un après l'autre son tuteur du jour puis le commandant en second.

- Un couple ? Demanda Roxas.

- M'sieur X, ici présent, et le rouquin sont un couple. Informa le manipulateur de glace.

- Ne le cherche pas. Fit Axel.

- Ca suffit. Trancha simplement Saïx.

Il fixa le blond vénitien qui le regardait en battant de temps en temps des paupières. Le bleu plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Mais on ne pouvait pas y déceler l'éclat de douceur qu'Axel avait le droit. Au contraire, le commandant en second semblait essayer de le faire plier.

Ca ne tarda à marcher car Roxas baissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers Axel qui le prit amicalement dans ses bras.

- Tu lui fais peur, lune de mes jours.

- C'est mignon. Sourit Vexen.

Saïx fit signe à ce dernier de se taire alors que Axel avait clairement pu voir le début de l'ombre d'un sourire. Chose qui le fit sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Il faut que je parle à Roxas. Puis tu me feras ton rapport.

- Bien chef. Lança Axel avant de s'adresser à son « élève ». Va avec lui. Il fait peur comme ça, mais c'est trompeur.

- Ou pas. Murmura Zexion.

- J'ai entendu. Lui lança Saïx.

- Mince.

Roxas se força à se lever et il baissa les yeux face au devin lunaire. Ce dernier resta impassible mais, intérieurement, il était satisfait de son effet. Il se tourna et l'emmena dans le couloir.

Il pouvait presque sentir que son inférieur n'était pas rassuré et, honnêtement, ça le faisait sourire intérieurement.

Eloigné, Saïx se tourna vers lui. Roxas manqua de le percuter et il se recula de quelques pas avant de baisser la tête, affichant toujours son air de martyr.

- Tu dois tenir un journal. Si possible jour par jour. Si tu as besoin d'un cahier, adresse-toi à Vexen ou Zexion.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Les deux personnes qui étaient avec toi depuis une demi-heure. Dit le bleu, se forçant à rester calme.

Cet être semblait avoir le don rare de lui faire changer son expression impassible et de bousculer son sang-froid. Seul deux autres choses en étaient capables. La lune et Axel.

Roxas hocha la tête et il retourna dans la zone grise. Saïx l'accompagna mais uniquement dans le but de rejoindre son partenaire. Cependant, il eut le droit à un spectacle des plus énervants. Le blond vénitien qui se postait devant les deux scientifiques sans rien dire.

- Hola. Tu lui as demandé un truc compliqué ? Questionna Axel en se levant.

- Non. A part devoir affronter le regard lubrique de Vexen. Répondit Saïx en suivant du regard le roux.

- Mon regard n'est pas lubrique, il est intéressé. Souligna le manipulateur de glace.

- Pour moi, et pour beaucoup d'autres, il n'y a pas de différence. Trancha Zexion.

- Si même toi… Soupira le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, Roxas ? Demanda l'assassin à son « protégé ».

- Un carnet… pour un journal.

Vexen éclata de rire en voyant Saïx lever les yeux au ciel une fraction de seconde. Se sachant victime de ce rire, le commandant en second allait le rappeler à l'ordre mais c'était sans compter Xigbar et Larxene qui rentraient de mission.

Celle-ci marchait l'air énervée et elle vociférait des insultes. Saïx se passa la main sur le visage. C'était vraiment une dure journée. Il se força à se tourner vers le bicolore qui était déjà arrivé à son hauteur alors que Zexion emmenait Roxas avec lui.

- Je t'expliquerais pendant le rapport. Dit le numéro deux.

- D'accord. Axel, je finis ça puis on passe du temps ensemble ?

- Oui. Je peux juste te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi il doit faire un journal ?

Xigbar sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du bleu qui ne fit rien pour se défaire du contact.

- Pour qu'il passe le temps. Répondit Saïx.

Il s'éloigna alors du borgne pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

- _Pour qu'il ne t'approche pas pendant ce temps-là._ Pensa-t-il, amèrement.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Vase à ras-bord

**_Inséparables._**

_Les tréfonds de la haine._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, deathfic.

Couple : AkuSai et Akuroku.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :) Hemkomst repasse derrière.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Vase à ras-bord._

Saïx avait donné ses ordres de mission à tout le monde, ou presque. Ce qui faisait qu'il restait dans la pièce Vexen, Demyx et Marluxia. Le deuxième était presqu'allongé dans le divan avec son sitar dans les mains.

Il maugréait des insultes en rythme avec la musique qu'il faisait et ce malgré que le numéro onze le regardait avec une moue étrange.

Comme souvent, Saïx avait écoulé presque tous les membres de l'organisation. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer du temps avec son partenaire mais, d'un autre côté, il savait aussi que la mission qui lui incombait était importante.

Un assassinat d'un être qui semblait bouleverser les plans de Xemnas. Saïx n'aimait pas l'envoyer faire ce genre de mission, bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce que ce n'était pas sûr que son compagnon revienne le jour même. Et qu'il revienne, tout simplement.

Ainsi, Saïx fixait le sol au lieu du couloir comme d'habitude. Mais comme il entendit Marluxia s'adresser à quelqu'un, il releva les yeux pour voir Roxas. Son regard se durcit et il s'approcha du nouveau venu qui baissa les yeux.

- J'ai fait… ce que vous m'avez dit…

- Il le vouvoie. Remarqua Vexen, assez fort pour que Saïx l'entende.

- Bien. Aujourd'hui… tu feras équipe avec Marluxia. Informa le bleu en montrant le manipulateur de fleur du menton.

Roxas se tourna légèrement vers le nommé et il hocha simplement la tête.

- Tâche d'être là à l'heure dorénavant. Même Demyx était debout avant toi. Lui fit, froidement, Saïx.

Le blond vénitien le fixa avec un air étrange. Le bleu se força de rester calme.

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as réveillé ! Alors que j'avais même pas de mission ! Tu as des trips bizarre, le glaçon.

- Pour une fois, tu pourras te rendre utile à l'organisation, feignasse.

- Ou pas. Grommela Demyx.

- On verra ça. Répondit le commandant en second avant de se tourner vers Marluxia. Allez-y.

- Je te le ramène le plus tard possible. Murmura le numéro onze avant d'ouvrir un portail.

- Merci. Prononça le bleu quand les deux eurent disparu.

Vexen partit presqu'immédiatement après. Quelque chose disait à Saïx que le scientifique préparait encore un coup fourré mais il préféra l'ignorer et rester debout à attendre le retour de ses « collègues ».

Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'asseoir et il n'avait pas non plus l'envie de batailler avec Demyx pour qu'il fasse une partie du travail de « basse catégorie ».

Il lui arrivait de le faire lui-même pour s'occuper pendant des journées particulièrement vides. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment la tête à rien. Il voulait juste attendre, ici, comme un poteau.

Marluxia rentra après une petite heure. Il regarda Roxas partir avant de se tourner vers Saïx qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- J'ai essayé de le garder plus longtemps mais il est insupportable.

- Tu m'étonnes. Murmura Saïx.

- Tu veux que je te fasse mon rapport ou… ?

- La question ne se pose pas. C'est mon travail.

- Je te suis.

Le bleu hocha la tête et il se dirigea vers Demyx. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant quelle sale besogne le sous-chef allait lui donner.

- Tu viendras me prévenir si quelqu'un rentre de mission ?

- Par quelqu'un, tu veux dire : Axel. Sourit le sitariste.

Marluxia secoua la tête alors que Saïx se rendait vers sa chambre pour pouvoir faire son travail.

Saïx n'en pouvait plus d'être dans la Zone grise, surtout que Roxas y était revenu pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et ne voulait pas savoir. Ainsi, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et il mettait à jour les différents dossiers.

De toute façon, ce travail lui incomberait tôt ou tard, ainsi, il préférait le faire maintenant que ça pouvait l'occuper et que ses nerfs avaient besoin d'un exutoire.

Pour la quatrième fois en moins de trois heures, on frappa à sa porte. Demyx avait gentiment envoyé tout le monde dans sa chambre pour qu'ils fassent leur rapport et qu'il n'ait pas à se déplacer.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il était inquiet quant à Axel et il était presque lassé de ne pas avoir le temps de réfléchir et de se demander comment allait son partenaire.

Il se força à lever les yeux et il se leva immédiatement en voyant Axel, appuyé contre la porte ouverte et les bras croisé, tout sourire. Saïx le rejoignit immédiatement.

- Je te fais mon rapport, sous-boss ? Se moqua Axel.

Le bleu prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Le roux répondit au baiser et il profita du fait que son partenaire le relâche pour embrasser ses lèvres puis son nez.

- Tu t'es encore inquiété.

- Non. Mentit Saïx.

- On n'me l'a fait pas à moi. Je te connais par cœur. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Souffla Axel, mettant son doigt sur sa tempe.

Le bleu lui prit la main en question et il planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de hocher la tête.

- Je t'aime.

- Pareil. Répondit le commandant en second avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le soir même, la plupart des chambres étaient éteintes. Tous, ou presque, dormaient pour faire passer le temps.

A l'exception d'une chambre d'où provenaient des bruits tels que des grincements de lit et des gémissements. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas déranger les autres habitants.

Pour n'importe qui, ses bruits auraient été plus que significatifs du fait que ce n'était pas le moment de déranger ceux qui se partageaient cette chambre. Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit bel et bien sur Roxas.

Le bruit de la porte fit se stopper cet acte charnel. Saïx fut le premier à se tourner, déjà bien énervé et prêt à promettre la mort à l'intrus. Mais son visage se figea et se ferma en voyant _qui_ était là.

Saïx s'éloigna de son partenaire et il attrapa le manteau de l'organisation pour l'enfiler. Axel se redressa et il se passa la main dans les cheveux en voyant que c'était Roxas. Il lança un regard au bleu avant de regarder encore le nouveau.

Il attrapa le commandant en second par le poignet et le contraignit à rester près de lui alors qu'il se redressait un peu plus, s'assurant que les couvertures cachaient sa nudité. Inutile de donner encore plus d'envies de meurtre au devin lunaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roxas ? Osa demander le roux.

Le nommé baissa un peu la tête, affichant un air de pauvre petite chose malmenée. Il pouvait sentir à quel point Saïx essayait de le tuer de son seul regard. Il pouvait se douter du nombre de torture que le bleu s'imaginait lui faire.

- J'ai fait… un cauchemar…

- Ah… Souffla Axel.

- Tu vas bientôt en faire un autre. Trancha Saïx.

- Arrête. Il pensait pas à mal. Passe ton pantalon, je sais pas où j'ai mis le mien.

Le bleu fixa froidement Roxas mais il donna quand même ce que son amoureux lui avait demandé. Celui-ci enfila le tissu et il poussa gentiment le commandant en second pour qu'il se rassoit sur le lit.

Axel vint jusqu'au blond vénitien. Il le força à se tourner tout en le poussant doucement hors de la chambre.

- Je sais que tu as du mal avec les autres mais dans ce genre de situation, faut pas que tu viennes.

- Mais…

- Les autres peuvent te remonter le moral aussi. Expliqua Axel avec un ton de grand-frère.

- J'avais peur.

- D'accord, je suis là.

Saïx se força à soupirer fortement pour signaler à son partenaire que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le roux se tourna alors vers lui et il lui offrit un large sourire, plus dans le but d'essayer de le détendre.

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes, je te rejoins après.

- Si tu veux.

Axel afficha un air surpris. Il savait que Saïx pouvait faire beaucoup pour lui faire plaisir mais dans ce cas-ci, ça semblait bien trop facile. Surtout dans cette situation.

- Tu diras bonjour à ta main droite pour moi. Ajouta le bleu avant de se mettre sous les couvertures.

Le roux eut un rire nerveux et il se tourna vers le blond vénitien alors qu'il entendait le bruit du manteau qui tombait sur le sol. Le roux sortit dans le couloir avec l'adolescent.

- Il… Commença le numéro treize.

- Ne dis rien… un jour, tu vas te le mettre à dos. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

- Je… crois…

- Ferme la porte. Ordonna Saïx.

- Oui, oui. Répondit le manipulateur de feu avant de le faire.

Le bleu se mit sur le flanc et il fixa le mur gris-blanc avec les étranges ajouts de tons gris.

On pouvait lui dire qu'il était paranoïaque mais le fait que le nouveau membre soit venu juste pendant qu'ils couchaient n'était pas un hasard. Il en était persuadé. Même lui ne pouvait pas être si stupide.


	7. Chapitre 6 : La lenteur a du bon

**_Inséparables._**

_Les tréfonds de la haine._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, deathfic.

Couple : AkuSai et Akuroku.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :) Hemkomst repasse derrière.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : La lenteur a du bon._

Saïx venait de sortir de la salle de bain, encore de mauvaise humeur après le coup que Roxas lui avait fait hier soir. Axel avait mis plus de vingt minutes à enfin revenir. Malgré le fait qu'il était bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord qu'il l'ait abandonné comme ça, il n'avait pas su se résoudre à ne pas l'attendre.

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui pouvait le faire céder sur ce genre de point. Des fois, il s'en voulait à cause de ça, des fois il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Mais dans ce cas-ci, ça le dérangeait vraiment.

Il n'avait pas assez marqué son désaccord et une petite voix perfide lui soufflait que ce genre de situation allait se reproduire.

- Axel ?

- Hmm… Grogna le nommé qui essayait de se ré-endormir.

- N'oublie pas de changer les draps avant de venir travailler.

- Oui… lune de mes jours. Chuchota-t-il.

Axel sourit en sentant les lèvres de son partenaire contre les siennes et il effleura vaguement sa main avant d'entendre la porte se fermer, un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

Saïx alla immédiatement faire tout ce que son travail lui demandait. A la différence qu'il ne retourna pas dans sa chambre pour écrire l'ordre des missions. Il préféra prendre un vieux papier qui traînait dans la Zone grise.

Le roux dormait et ne pouvait pas voir comment il marquait son désaccord mais, à lui, ça lui faisait du bien.

Peu avant neuf heures, Saïx alla réveiller ceux qui avaient une mission et qui n'étaient pas encore présent. Dans ce cas-ci, uniquement Xaldin. Il avait évité de donner une mission à Demyx aujourd'hui parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à devoir le tirer du lit.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Axel discutait avec Marluxia qui était réveillé, bien qu'aucune mission ne lui incomberait aujourd'hui.

Saïx ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un signe de main pour lui redire bonjour avant de donner ses ordres de mission.

- C'est moi qui m'occupe de Roxas aujourd'hui ? Demanda Zexion, en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Oui. Répondit Saïx alors qu'Axel s'approchait de lui.

- Il est pas encore debout ? Questionna Lexaeus qui, comme Marluxia, était présent.

- Peut-être qu'il veut que Saïx vienne le réveiller comme Demyx. Charia Axel.

- Arrête de dire des conneries et va bosser. Répondit l'intéressé.

- Bien, sous-chef. Taquina l'assassin avant d'ouvrir un portail.

Il ne se gêna pas pour embrasser Saïx avant de s'engouffrer dans la masse informe noire. Le bleu le regarda partir avant de s'assurer que les autres partaient également.

Ceci fait, il resta debout, attendant que le nouveau membre ne se réveille. Zexion n'allait pas se plaindre de son retard. Il pouvait ainsi bien plus lire. Ce livre-ci était vraiment passionnant.

Cependant, une grosse demi-heure plus tard, il remarqua que le nouveau venu était arrivé. Il soupira.

Saïx le regarda faire avant de poser ses yeux sur Roxas. Ce dernier essaya de soutenir le regard orange avant d'être forcé de baisser les yeux. Il s'approcha néanmoins de lui.

- Je suis prêt.

Le commandant en second haussa un sourcil, d'à peine quelques millimètres de haut. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de grandes excuses de la part du numéro treize mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'attendait pas au moins un « désolé » après ce qu'il avait fait.

Néanmoins, il se tourna légèrement vers Zexion qui, alerte, se leva avant que le balafré ne l'appelle.

Il vint les rejoindre et après une dernière consigne de la part du numéro sept, les deux partirent.

- Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serais dans ma chambre. Annonça Saïx.

- Bien. Sourit Marluxia tandis que Lexaeus hochait la tête.

Le bleu partit alors et s'installa à son bureau. Il remit au net ce qu'il fallait avant de regarder le lit. Axel avait changé les draps mais, comme toujours, c'était fait rapidement et mal fait, en plus.

Il se leva pour refaire correctement le lit en se disant que c'était une chance qu'il ne faisait pas son travail comme il faisait leur lit. Mais il savait aussi que son partenaire était le meilleur dans son travail.

Juste qu'il était parfois, et même souvent, trop gentil. C'était un avantage et un inconvénient à la fois.

Il se passa presqu'une heure avant qu'on ne frappe à sa porte. Saïx leva les yeux en se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'une des personnes qui n'avait pas eu de mission. Mais il remarqua alors Zexion.

Dans le doute, il vérifia la mission qu'il avait attribuée à Roxas. Il passa sa main sur son front et tourna la tête vers le numéro six.

- Oui, déjà. Je suis venu te voir parce qu'il travaille… très peu.

- Je vois ça.

- Et pourtant, j'ai réussi à lui en faire tuer plus.

- Il ne veut pas travailler ? S'assura Saïx.

Sur la fin du mot « travailler » son ton avait légèrement changé. Zexion n'aurait pas su dire l'intonation exacte mais il savait une chose : c'était effrayant. Ce ton dit par cette personne si impassible…

- Tu peux aller chercher Xigbar ? Il pourrait m'être utile.

- Scarface ? Je te le ramène.

Saïx nota quelque chose sur sa feuille avant de se lever. Il se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain et il prit le contenu d'un panier à linge qui détonnait par sa couleur noire comparéeaux murs blancs.

Il récupéra aussi le contenu d'un autre panier, lui, blanc et il alla mettre ça en tas près de sa porte. Au moment où il faisait ça, Xigbar arrivait, fermant son manteau. Signe, entre autre, qu'il aurait bien paressé dans sa chambre.

- Un problème Moony ? Tiens… c'est pas habituel ça…

- Tu peux aller chercher les habits et les couvertures usagées ? Questionna Saïx.

- Je sais qu'on est censés écouter tes ordres mais… pourquoi ?

- Roxas a besoin d'une occupation.

Xigbar éclata de rire avant d'hocher la tête et de repartir pour aller chercher ce qui était demandé.

Il y avait bien une sorte de buanderie dans les locaux mais à cause des vêtements qui se ressemblaient bien trop, chacun faisait sa propre lessive. La seule exception étant Axel qui, vu le travail de son partenaire, faisait la lessive pour eux d'eux de temps à autre et Xemnas qui déléguait, presque toujours, ce travail.

De temps en temps, Demyx avait la tâche de s'occuper de laver tous les draps et de refaire les lits mais ça, ça ne posait pas problème.

Ils prirent quinze minutes, à deux, pour tout ramener dans la chambre de Saïx mais ils usèrent de leur téléportation pour emmener les affaires à laver dans la buanderie. Xigbar regarda les tas en souriant.

- Au fait… j'ai parlé de toi au boss.

- De moi ? Questionna Saïx, ne comprenant pas la nuance.

- Yep. Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi… alors je lui ai touché quelques mots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste le numéro treize qui louche sur Axel.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Certifia Xigbar.

- On verra bien.

Le bleu lui fit un signe de main et il se « téléporta » jusqu'à la Zone grise où, la chance étant avec lui, le blond vénitien était assis.

- Roxas.

Le nommé leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait hélé et il sembla attendre de savoir ce qui allait se passer sans rien dire.

- Nouveau travail pour toi : suis-moi.

Le numéro treize se leva et il accompagna Saïx jusqu'à la buanderie où Xigbar attendait toujours.

Le bleu lui expliqua sa tâche avant de repartir avec le bicolore qui commença à parler tout naturellement au commandant en second. Comme si Roxas ne venait pas de recevoir une tâche qui n'était pas des plus simples.

Saïx se réveilla sous le bruit horrible que faisait son réveil, le lendemain. Il roula dans le lit jusqu'à pouvoir abattre sa main sur l'engin maléfique.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien.

Le bleu se rendit jusqu'à la commode et ses lèvres se retroussèrent d'un petit millimètre. Mais pas d'un sourire heureux, c'était plutôt un sourire sadique. Il ne fallait pas avoir un œil de lynx pour voir que les manteaux remis pour lui devaient être ceux de Xaldin ou Lexaeus et que ceux pour Axel étaient probablement ceux de Zexion.

Il savait bien qu'en donnant ce travail à Roxas, il s'emmêlerait les pinceaux. Heureusement, il avait prévu le coup pour lui, Axel et le boss mais il savait qu'il allait entendre les autres.

A part Xigbar qui avait certainement prévu le coup.

C'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, ça ne manqua pas. Xigbar était venu le rejoindre et souriait en affichant son manteau à sa taille. Axel, présent, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pas au courant du travail que Roxas avait dû faire la veille.

- Un problème, Xigbar ? Demanda Axel qui serrait la main de son partenaire dans la sienne.

- Non, non.

Mais Larxene arriva peu après en hurlant. Le roux grogna et se boucha l'oreille de sa main libre.

- C'est quoi ça ?! Cria-t-elle.

- Ca… ça doit être un de mes manteaux. Dit Xigbar en souriant.

- Mais… comment elle aurait eu un de tes…

- Un de tes manteaux ?! Hurla la blonde. Tu essaies vraiment de me pourrir la vie !

- Arrête… il t'avait juste dit que t'étais plate. Marmonna Saïx.

- Visiblement, j'avais raison, regarde… aucune différence. Sourit l'archer.

- Eyh le glaçon ?! Est-ce que j'ai une mission ou je peux me barrer ?! Cria la seule présence féminine.

- Tu t'occupes de Roxas… il doit apprendre la magie.

- Alors je m'en vais, je reste pas avec ce… truc !

Xigbar fit un signe d'au revoir à la femme alors qu'elle ouvrait un portail et partait. Axel resserra son partenaire contre lui.

- Tu es trop cruel avec des fois, mais elle le mérite. Lança le roux.

Il ne restait plus que Xigbar et Vexen dans la salle avec Saïx. Roxas, comme souvent, se faisait attendre. Mais il arriva après un moment. Le bleu tâcha de rester calme alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

- Tu as remarqué ? Demanda Saïx.

- Quoi ?

- Ton manteau.

- …Il est trop grand…

- Tu t'es trompé. Souffla, presque cruellement, le bleu. Et c'est Demyx qui doit rattraper tes dégâts.

Mais, une nouvelle fois, Roxas ne s'excusa pas. Et pourtant, même si c'était Saïx qui était l'investigateur de ce petit « désordre », il avait eu du mal à obliger le sitariste de faire ce travail.

Déjà le réveiller, ensuite lui expliquer le problème puis, enfin, l'y envoyer. Il plaindrait presque le châtain pour le travail qu'il lui avait rajouté.

- Quel est ma mission ?

Saïx entendit clairement Xigbar rigoler. Il donna l'ordre de mission, envoya Roxas au bon endroit puis vint s'asseoir à côté du maître de l'espace qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui en rigolant encore.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Détapissée

**_Inséparables._**

_Les tréfonds de la haine._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, deathfic.

Couple : AkuSai et Akuroku.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :) Hemkomst repasse derrière.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Détapissée._

Saïx venait de se mettre sur le flanc, juste à côté de son partenaire qui venait de lui prendre la main. Tous deux étaient en sueur et avaient le souffle court. Cependant, un éclat d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux du bleu.

Axel ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question. Répondit Saïx.

En effet, au début de l'acte charnel, Axel s'était montré étrange, presqu'ailleurs. Ca n'avait pas manqué d'alerter le commandant en second. Il aurait probablement arrêté si son partenaire n'était pas devenu réceptif juste peu après le moment où il avait remarqué le problème.

- Ah ça… désolé. Je pensais à Roxas, ça va faire deux se… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Saïx s'était éloigné d'Axel sitôt avait-il entendu « Je pensais à Roxas » et à présent, il sortait des couvertures. Il attrapa son pantalon qu'il enfila, sans remettre de sous-vêtement, et il se tourna enfin vers son partenaire qui s'était redressé.

- Quoi ? Tu pensais à Roxas. Pense à ce petit égoïste va.

- Egoïste…

- Retourne dans ta chambre ou la sienne, tant qu'à faire. Je vais travailler.

Saïx se rendit jusqu'au bureau où il attrapa la pile de dossier, qui s'y accumulait, un bloc de feuille et de quoi écrire.

Axel s'était levé et il était venu le rejoindre. Il l'enlaça tendrement. Saïx serra les poings sur le stylo qu'il avait pris, se retenant difficilement de le repousser.

- Tu ne comprends pas… Je me disais juste que ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était là et que bientôt il aurait ses vraies missions et…

- Et tu allais me demander un service.

Saïx le repoussa violemment. Axel manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa. Le bleu posa sur lui un regard froid.

- Passe-moi mon t-shirt.

- Saïx…

- Très bien.

Le commandant en second se déplaça et l'attrapa lui-même, manquant de faire tomber ses dossiers. Quand le roux voulut l'aider, le bleu le repoussa à nouveau. Son regard semblait se durcir au fil des secondes.

- Tu pourras aller avec ce sale môme. T'es content ?

- Saïx…

- Bonne nuit. Trancha le bleu avant de sortir en faisant claquer la porte.

Saïx alla s'installer dans la Zone Grise. Il posa ses affaires sur une des tables et il enfila son t-shirt. Il s'installa et il commença à travailler. Ca faisait un moment qu'il devait le faire et Xemnas lui avait redemandé ce travail hier.

C'était l'occasion parfaite. Il ne voulait pas dormir et il ne voulait pas penser à Axel. Au moins, en se noyant dans le travail, ce serait chose faite.

Saïx ne vit même pas le temps défiler. Cependant, il entendit un bruit de pas alors qu'il venait de terminer le dernier dossier.

Inconscient du fait qu'il était six heures du matin et que ça faisait huit heures qu'il travaillait sans relâche, il ne tourna pas les yeux vers l'entrée du salon.

- Axel, dégage.

- Saïx.

Le bleu se tendit en entendant la voix. Il lâcha ses affaires et se tourna vers la personne qui était entrée. Il se leva et il se pencha, pour ne pas dire prosterna, devant lui.

- C'est rare de te voir ici.

- J'ai fait le travail que tu m'avais demandé.

L'argenté vint jusqu'à lui et il prit les dossiers qu'il feuilleta avec soin alors que Saïx s'était redressé.

- Ca m'a l'air parfait.

- Merci.

- Mais ça ne m'explique pas, ce que tu fais ici. Continua Xemnas comme si Saïx n'avait rien dit.

- C'est Axel… Commença le commandant en second.

- Effectivement, Xigbar m'avait parlé de vos… problèmes de couple. Je t'ai répété de nombreuses fois que tu n'avais pas de cœur. Dit le chef en prenant les dossiers.

- Mais, je m'en souviens.

- Néanmoins, si tu commences à défaillir dans ton travail, ça va poser problème.

Saïx se tut et regarda un point imaginaire proche de l'épaule de Xemnas, donnant l'impression de le regarder alors qu'il n'en était pourtant rien.

- J'aurais besoin de toi, pour un travail important, ces jours prochains.

- D'accord.

- Ne te sens pas délaissé comme ça.

Saïx regarda enfin son supérieur. Ce dernier le fixait depuis tout à l'heure et il eut un sourire étrange quand leurs yeux de couleurs identiques se percutèrent.

- Tu es loin de l'être.

Le bleu battit deux ou trois fois des paupières avant de reprendre un air des plus impassibles.

- Tu me rejoindras dans une demi-heure. Pour les ordres de mission.

- Bien.

Saïx avait été récupéré les ordres de mission et il avait déjà décidé qui aurait quoi. La pièce se remplissait petit à petit alors qu'il terminait de noter ce qu'il fallait. Quand quelqu'un qui avait une mission arrivait, il la lui donnait.

Larxene, qui n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui, vint les rejoindre et s'installa en grommelant encore contre l'un ou l'autre. Cependant, peu après, Axel arriva. Saïx lui lança un regard avant de se lever et de s'éloigner, se mettant près de la baie vitrée comme il lui arrivait si souvent de le faire.

- Saïx…

- Fiche-moi la paix. Prononça, distinctement, le bleu.

Axel le regarda puis il fixa les sièges avant de regarder à nouveau son partenaire. Il hésita encore avant de se forcer à aller s'asseoir. Loin de Saïx.

Celui-ci alla chercher son manteau dans sa chambre puis il vint reprendre son poste d'observation.

Il appela Marluxia quand il le vit arriver. L'intéressé vint immédiatement le rejoindre, pensant qu'il avait une mission.

- Oui ?

- Axel et Roxas vont partir en mission ensemble : ils doivent rapporter des cœurs.

- Oui ? Questionna à nouveau le manipulateur de plante, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne veux en voir aucun des deux… je te laisse leur dire.

- Ok. Mais évite de laisser passer cette information à Vexen.

- Pour ?

- Parce qu'il s'est mis en tête d'analyser votre couple. Sourit Marluxia.

- Merci.

- C'est normal.

Le numéro douze lui fit un léger sourire. Saïx le regarda discuter avec Axel avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Le bleu resta muet, la plupart des membres de l'organisation étant parti**s **en mission à présent.

Saïx entendit des pas et il détourna le visage, persuadé que c'était Roxas qui venait encore mettre son grain de sel là où il ne devrait pas. Il contracta ses muscles en les entendant se rapprocher de lui.

- Je me suis levé tout seul aujourd'hui !

Le bleu tourna la tête vers lui pour voir Demyx et, du coin de l'œil, Axel qui râlait.

- Dommage. Il n'y a pas de mission.

- Mince ! Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir. Lança le châtain avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Saïx le fixa étrangement avant d'oser regarder vers Axel à nouveau. Voyant que son partenaire le regardait aussi, il détourna la tête.

Axel se leva, prêt à aller le rejoindre et à se confondre en excuse. Il aimait Saïx et il voulait réparer les choses entre eux. En y repensant, il aurait dû mentir. Il savait bien, pourtant, quand ils le faisaient que c'était déplacé d'avoir pensé à lui.

Mais au moment où il voulut rejoindre le commandant en second, Roxas arrivait. Le roux lança un regard à son amant avant de préférer retrouver le blond vénitien.

Saïx regarda cette scène avec un écœurement qui ne fut pas reflét**é** sur son visage. Il put voir Marluxia retranscrire l'ordre de mission à Roxas mais il fut bien obligé d'ouvrir le portail pour les deux autres.

Saïx était assis dans un divan avec Xigbar qui était revenu de mission. Le bleu remettait au net le rapport de mission du borgne alors que ce dernier lui racontait des histoires quelconques auxquelles le bleu faisait des commentaires.

Le commandant en second posa un regard sur le numéro deux alors qu'un portail s'ouvrait. C'était Axel et Roxas qui en sortaient.

- Je me charge du rapport. Dit le roux, assez fort pour que son partenaire l'entende.

- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Lança Saïx.

- Oui, je sais. Je t'attendrais dans notre chambre.

Celui aux yeux orange regarda l'autre s'éloigner alors qu'un léger soupir franchissait ses lèvres.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car Roxas était devant eux deux. Xigbar se retenait de laisser se déployer un rire mauvais en voyant cette scène.

- Quoi ? Questionna l'archer.

- Je croyais que vous étiez ami tous les deux… mais en fait non.

- Non ? S'étonna Xigbar.

Il regarda Saïx qui serrait ses mains, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, les jambes croisées et le bloc note oscillant dangereusement sur ses genoux puis Roxas qui était toujours debout comme un poteau.

- Parce que vous ne mangez pas de glace ensemble… et vous ne riez pas.

- Je crois que je préfère alle**r** rejoindre Axel. Ce sera moins pitoyable. Souffla Saïx.

- Ouaip, file ton bloc note Moony.

- J'en aurais besoin.

- Non, non. Roxas me fera son rapport. Et je lui expliquerais qu'on s'aime, toi et moi.

Saïx lui donna le bloc note avant de se lever. Il posa un regard méprisant sur le blond vénitien avant de s'en aller pour regagner sa chambre.

Il y trouva, bien sûr, Axel. Ce dernier effaça la distance entre eux deux dès qu'il le vit et il ne se gêna pas pour fermer la porte derrière son partenaire.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu pensais à Roxas.

- Je sais que tu le hais, j'aurais dû te mentir, mais je pensais pas à mal… juste qu'il est toujours seul. S'expliqua le roux.

- C'est peut-être pas pour rien.

- C'est mon ami. Je râle pas moi, alors que tu es toujours fourré avec Xig'.

- Je ne pense pas à lui pendant qu'on couche ensemble.

Axel lui prit les mains et Saïx ne fit rien pour récupérer les siennes. Il aimait bien quand son partenaire le touchait, c'était juste gênant de se dire qu'il y avait ses gants entre eux deux.

- Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

- Des glaces… Xigbar et moi, on est pas amis parce qu'on ne mange pas des glaces ensemble. Ce genre de connerie**s**, tu es le seul à pouvoir les sortir.

- Ah ? Je lui ai pourtant dit de pas t'en… oh…

- Glace à l'eau de mer. Prononça Saïx.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu en as plus mangé et j'aime bien et…

- Je t'ai fait découvrir ça.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

- Tu es immonde.

Axel eut un léger sourire et il prit les deux mains dans une des sienne**s**. Il retira son gant avec ses dents et il passa ses doigts sur la peau pâle de sa joue.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Ca m'énerve.

- Je t'aime.

- Pareil.

Axel sourit un peu plus avant de l'embrasser avec amour et passion. Saïx s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire mais il ne put s'y résigner et il répondit à son baiser avec tout autant d'amour.


End file.
